


waiting for another breath

by little_miss_tien



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Boyfriends, Crying, F/M, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Heavy Angst, One Shot, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Sad Ending, She has to let go, Shit, Short, Short One Shot, Waiting, adrien you dick, boy - Freeform, im crying, ohmigod i only woke up to like write this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_miss_tien/pseuds/little_miss_tien
Summary: the months march into years and still marinette holds on.





	waiting for another breath

**Author's Note:**

> heyoooo i literally got 0 sleep but i woke up and ignored work so i could type out this one shot because my life is an actual fucking wreck right now so lets write angsty shit for therapy :')  
> im also like an actual fuckin ho for this show  
> i should import some of my shit here from ff.net huh  
> whelp  
> ilysm xoxo

The seconds blur into minutes that compound into hours that turn into months that march into years. And Marinette still waits.  
She waits for the boy in orange shoes with hair like the sun laughter like summer and eyes like spring. Who once kissed her quick, pressing lips against her hairline along the backdrop of the Parisian night lights. Who once looked at her in the rain with gentle warmth in his eyes and held out an umbrella and at that moment everything _sparkled_.  
Who once told her he’d be back after a while because everything hurt and he had to get away. Those soulful green eyes locked onto hers and he said solemnly, like an oath, that he would come back to her one day.  
So every day she perks up at the faint _tling-ling_ of the doorbell to the baker she owns now and runs toward anyone lean and blonde but after so many years of disappointments she doesn’t know if she can wait any longer.  
So she lets go.  
A name whispered into a breeze for a lost love, crushed rose petals from a balcony night under fingertips and a fluttering reverie of a smile and a laugh. And he leaves out the door with a gust of the winter wind.  
She turns toward the open door and shuts it softly.


End file.
